


I Miss You

by HPfanonezillion



Series: 25 Inspired [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: 25 inspired, Adele - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully find comfort after a tough case. Inspired by the Adele song I Miss You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written X Files fanfiction since high school, so I had some issues with this. So much thanks goes to writingbutunpublished who gave me the bulk of this story. She's truly a gem and you should all go check out her work.
> 
> This is inspired by the Adele song I Miss You. You should go listen to it.
> 
> Happy reading!

The ride back to the hotel was silent. It was a little uncharacteristic as they usually analyzed every possible thing that could have happened one way or another to change the outcome. But not this time. Not when Scully's life had been threatened once again and when Mulder felt helpless in the dark and couldn't get to her.

Mulder cut the engine and they sat there for a long time, sending fleeting glances at each other. Finally Scully got out of the car and she waited a moment for him to get out. She followed him to his room and inside. He quickly flipped on all the lights in the room and then turned.

He stared at her a few moments, taking in all her familiar features. He met her in just a few short strides. He gathered her into his arms and covered her mouth with his in a desperate kiss.

She broke it and looked up at him in confusion a moment before she renewed the kiss.

Mulder walked backward to the bed. He broke the kiss long enough to ask, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah." Scully said softly. She slipped off her coat as he reached for the buttons of her blouse.

They were soon unclothed and staring at each other a little awkwardly. It wasn't new that they were naked in each other's presence, but the context was. It was exciting. They were no longer in danger. Neither was injured.

They kissed again and fell in a heap of tangled limbs on the mattress. His kisses were slow and desperate and he kept looking into her eyes to reassure him she was the one beneath him.

His mouth explored every inch of her skin and she let him know she appreciated it with soft sighs and moans. And she returned the contact in kind. He was far more vocal. And then they were moving together gently, their eyes locked the entire time.

And when it was done, they were silent for a while. Scully was sure Mulder was asleep, but he spoke and it startled her.

He reached out and gently touched her face. "I need to make sure you're real."

She gave him a concerned look. "What does that mean?"

He propped his head on his hand and watched her a moment. "After this case and everything we've been through, I started thinking that maybe it was all some delusion they gave to me."

She reached out and touched his chest. "I'm real. I promise."

"I'm glad." He smiled and pulled her onto his chest where they both slowly relaxed into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
